


Fooled Around And Fell In Love

by the_odd_aardvadillo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Homosexuality, How Do I Tag, Multi, New York AU- with a twist, more to be tagged later, unashamed fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_odd_aardvadillo/pseuds/the_odd_aardvadillo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschstein gets forgotten at a bar (again) by his good friends Connie and Sasha, but he lucks out when a kind (and handsome) stranger offers to give him a ride home. And well Jean's life takes an unsuspecting and delightful turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooled Around And Fell In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for giving this a read!

“God fucking dammit” I slurred, okay maybe I had one too many, but that gave Connie and Sasha no damn excuse to ditch me. Okay, they honestly probably didn’t purposefully ditch me, those two squirrels have forgotten me at places before. It doesn’t mean that it still isn’t frustrating as hell each and every time though.

“You okay?” I whipped my head around to identify the voice, but that was indeed a very bad idea because it sent my head spinning as my vision tried to keep up with me. Thankfully, whoever was talking was kind enough to grab my shoulder and steady me so I didn’t eat a face full of sidewalk.

“Yeah, I’m just peachy” I sneered, looking up into the guy’s face- let me rephrase that- his, freckled as fuck, face. He was a couple inches taller so I had to look up at him. His warm eyes were the color of honey whiskey held to sunlight and were so full of genuine concern that I stood there for a moment simultaneously dazzled and confused.

“You sure, because you seem, well, not so peachy.” He took a step back, and slowly let go, watching to see if I’d fall again or if I could stand on my own.

“Have you seen a darker skinned guy, short and with a buzz cut probably with a girl a bit taller than him with brown hair in a ponytail?” I asked, doing my best to be polite, which was quite the challenge.

“Umm yeah, I walked out here to get some air about ten minutes ago and they walked out behind me, pretty sure they drove off.”  
I swore, fiercely and loudly catching the poor guy completely off guard, “Sorry, its just they were my ride home. They’re great friends, but they have a habit of forgetting their friends, mainly me, places.” I sighed, “And without cab fare too, I’m gonna have to hoof it, thanks for your help.”

I turned to start walking, when I felt his hand on my arm again, “Wait, I can’t let you walk home. Especially in your state, you won’t make it more than a couple of blocks. My car’s close, please let me drive you.” He asked, and again the genuine concern for a total stranger struck me by surprise.

“Why would you want to do that? I am a complete and utter stranger, you don’t owe me anything.” I responded ever the cynic.

“Well, because I’m not just going to turn a blind eye to someone that needs help when I have the capacity to help them. Oh, and by the way the name’s Marco” he extended a hand with a smile that could light up the whole stinking city.

“Jean” I said, shaking his hand at a loss as for what else to say

“Well, Jean, now we aren’t total strangers can I please help you home?” Well if this guy wasn’t a saint. I think I can see a halo. Move over Gandhi, Freckled Jesus is coming through.

“As long as you promise not to rob me” Is all I say as I follow him. As you can see I have a wonderful sense of humor

He laughs, my god he actually laughs at it “I’ll do my best to resist the urge” he banters back. “So where do you live?” he inquires as he unlocks the car from the passenger side and actually opens the door for me too.

“I could’ve opened the door, I’m not that drunk” I mumble as I get in, “And I live in Trost, I noticed you have an out of state license plate, need directions?”

“Where in Trost?” he asks as he rounds the car and gets in, once he buckles in and starts the car he continues, “I actually grew up in Titania, but I lived in Jinae. I moved out for a bit, but recently moved back to the home town, though much to my parents disappointment I didn’t move back in with them I’m in living in Trost myself now actually.” Marco answered, his voice so naturally warm, you wouldn’t think he was talking to a stranger. He conversed with me so easily, unlike me I barely hold a good conversations with family and friends let alone strangers.

“I live in an apartment complex right by Greenwood park, on the side that’s across from the 278 Expressway.” I rambled off before satisfying my curiosity, “Really? Jinae so much nicer though, why come to Trost?”

“Wanted to be independent, have my own place, and Trost is definitely more in my price range than Jinae.” He explained.

“That’s for damn sure.” I snorted. It was surprising how easily he got me sliding into casual conversation and I should have gotten a freaking medal for how long I went without being an asshole, I think it’s a personal record. Before I knew it we were across town and a few minutes from my place, “Oh, Marco, turn down here and it will be the one on the right, Ackerman Acres.” Thankfully Marco had cracked the car windows while we drove and the cool night air helped sober me up some, so I was able to get out of the car without staggering and without Marco’s aid.

“Want me to walk you up?” He asked politely, that genuine concern furrowing his brow again.

“Nah, its okay I’ll be fine” I stand there in the silence, god why does this feel like the end of a first date? It’s not like the guys gonna try and kiss me. “ ‘Night Marco, thanks again. I probably wouldn’t have even been half way home if you hadn’t helped me. I appreciate it.” Someone record this no one is actually going to believe I’m being polite.

“Any time Jean, happy to lend a helping hand” he responded with a blindingly white smile, I’m going to have to ask him who his dentist is ‘cause DAMN. Marco moved to leave when he turned back, “Hey, Jean, can I ask a favor?”

“Yeah, I mean I do owe you one after tonight, whatchya need?”

“Can I borrow your phone?” Marco asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh yeah, sure, why not” I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and lightly tossed it to him. I watch as he fidgets with it for a minute then handed it back to me.

“Just in case you get forgotten again,” He explains as I glance down at my screen to see a new contact added under Marco Bodt. “Bye Jean, have a good night.”

I think I managed a wave and a ‘goodnight Marco’ as I stared dumbfounded at my phone. Not only was he Freckled Jesus, he was smooth as fuck.


End file.
